Mysterious People
by Monkeyman88j
Summary: It's only called Mysterious People because people who were dead or missing are gonna appear from time to time. [NaruSaku] [KakaRin] and maybe a few other pairings too.
1. Introduction and then some

Author: Monkeyman88j 

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Naruto or any of it's characters... Yet ;)

And ummm... A lot of the people are OOC so, read at your own risk. And please don't send me 2 billion reviews saying "Those people are OOC" Yeah, yeah, I know already. :P

* * *

It was October 9th

Naruto, Kakashi, and Sakura were all heading out to their mission. It was three years after Naruto returned from training with Jiraiya. Naruto was 18 and Sakura was 19 years old. Their mission was to hunt down a group of bandits who have been attacking Suna and capture or destroy them.

When they had arrived at the bandits camp, Naruto saw someone run into it and start attacking the bandits, and in 30 minutes they were all dead. Naruto ran back to Sakura and Kakashi and told them, instead of going with his instincs and finding that person.

They set out to find the mystery person in the camp. When they were walking bye one of the tents, Kakashi saw the person. She turned towards them and Kakashi dropped his book.

"Oh... Oh my lord... It can't be..." Kakashi said.

The mystery person was a female, she had brown hair, and she had two red marks on her cheeks... The ones on her face, not her ass...

"Ka-Kakashi?"

"Rin?"

"Oh my god, I haven't seen you in years."

Kakashi walked over and gave her a hug. Naruto and Sakura sat, well stood there confused. "Wait, you two know eachother?" Naruto asked.

"Yes, this is Rin, she used to be on my old team."

"Kakashi, I never got a chance to tell you this all those years ago... I love you."

"Well you certainly got the point didn't you?"

"I promised myself that if I ever saw you again I'd tell you right away."

"Ah. And, If you're wondering, I'm not dating anyone." (Yes, I know I got right to the point, eh?)

"Really?"

Naruto and Sakura looked at eachother. "I really didn't see this coming" Sakura said to him.

"Yeah. Hey Sakura?"

"Yes?"

"Would you like to get some dinner when we get back to the village?"

"Sure, but first, I have one question."

"No it's not ramen."

"Wow... How'd you know I was gonna say that?"

"I'm awesome."

"Apparently you're modest too." Sakura said sarcastically.

"Rin, I have a question... Are you going to come back to Konoha?" Kakashi asked.

"Now that I've seen you... I think so. And by the way, what are you doing here, anyway?"

"We were on a mission to kill the group of bandits you just demolished."

"Oh... Well... You won't have to worry about them."

"Yeah... I kinda noticed that."

"By the way" Rin asked "Are those two your students?"

"Yeah. The blonde one is Naruto and the... Pink one is Sakura."

"Oh. Ummm... Kakashi?"

"Yes?"

"Are you planning on doing anything when we get back to the village?"

"Not that I know of."

"Well... You wanna get something to eat?"

"I'd love to."

Rin hugged him. "It's been so long."

"Rin, by the way, why did you leave?"

"Well... When Obito died" She started sobbing, "I realized that I wouldn't be able to stand losing another friend, especially not you, so I left the village, that way, if something happend to someone close to me, I wouldn't know."

"Oh... Well, we better head back to the village."

Rin nodded. Rin pulled Sakura aside. "You're name is Sakura, right?

"Yeah."

"Well, Sakura, I noticed that you seem to have feelings for that Naruto kid."

Sakura blushed. "Was it really that obvious?"

"No, I am just a master at reading facial expresions and what-not."

"Oh. So, what was the point of you telling me I like Naruto?"

"Listen, _Monkeyman_ just wanted to get to the plot really quick."

"Who?"

"Nevermind."

"OooKay..."

When they got back to the village, Naruto and Sakura went out to eat, and Kakashi and Rin did so also.

Naruto and Sakura arrived at a restaurant and both ordered their food. Naruto started asking how Sakura was doing, what had been going on in life, etc.

"Let's see... Err... Truthfully, nothing out of the ordinary has been happening that you don't know about. The only weird things are that Kakashi found his long-lost teamate and I said yes to one of your date proposals."

"You know, I really didn't expect you to say yes."

A few minutes later Naruto had payed the bill, and they were walking through a park in Konoha holding hands. Ino walked by and started cracking up when she saw Sakura with Naruto.

Sakura walked over to her. "What's so funny Ino-pig?"

"You... Are... With... That... Loser!"

Naruto heard this. "You're the one who is still sulking over a guy who hated your guts, had no emotions, and only point in life was to kill his brother, and you're calling me a loser."

Ino was shocked. "Well... When you put it that way..." Then it sunk in. "Hey! Don't you dare bad-mouth Sasuke!"

"Or what?"

"I'll have to-" Ino never finished.

"Get your ass kicked by Naruto." Sakura finished for her.

"Ummm... Wow, thanks Sakura." Naruto smiled sheepishly.

"No problem. But he really is right, you should start persuing another guy." Sakura stated. Ino started looking and Naruto flirtingly. (It's a real word now) Sakura started to get pissed. "Not Him!"

"Why not forehead?"

"He's taken."

"Think that'll stop me?" Ino stated.

"It might not, but I wouldn't date you if you paid me." Naruto said.

Ino was fuming. "Why you ungrateful little assho-" Sakura punched her into a tree, knocking her out.

**Meanwhile, on Tatooine... I mean, with Kakashi and Rin...**

Kakashi and Rin went out to a restaurant (woah) to eat. (Truly amazing)

Rin and Kakashi talked about how their lives had been since Rin left. At the end of the meal, Kakashi walked Rin to the Hokage's tower. They were let right into Tsunade's office. (Yes, this takes place after the timeskip, if you were wondering) "Oh, Kakashi, how are you?" Tsunade asked.

"Well, you see, I kinda found a long lost friend on our most recent mission" Kakashi answered.

Then Rin stepped in.

Tsunade said, "Let me guess, you must be one of Kakashi's old teamates... Rin, right?"

"Yes, how'd you know?"

"Well... You're in a book of missing nins."

"Oh, right..."

"Don't worry, you won't be in trouble."

"Really?" Rin inquired

"Yup." Tsunade answered

"Seriously?" Rin asked

"Yup." Tsunade replied

"You're sure?" Rin questioned.

"SHUT THE HELL UP!!!" Tsunade exclaimed (Which is an understatement)

"Sorry..."

"But, because you don't have a home, you're gonna hafta sleep somewhere until you can find a home."

"She can sleep at my home." Kakashi said.

"That's alright, if it's okay with Rin."

"I don't mind." Rin said

"Well then, it's settled. Everything should turn out right, as long as nobody get's pregnent."

"WHAT! We would never do that!" Kakashi yelled. Rin blushed and looked out the window.

"I wouldn't trust you as far as I could throw you. Which happens to be pretty far. But that's not the point. You'd be the second to last person I'd trust in this matter. Last being Jiraiya."

Rin and Kakashi walked out of the office, and headed to Kakashi's place. They went in, and after a few hours, they both went to bed (Different beds, might I add).

Before Kakashi and Rin went into the different rooms, Kakashi turned and gave Rin a hug. She whispered into his ear, "You know, if you're gonna kiss me, you have to take off your mask."

"I'd do anything for you."

He lifted off his mask, and kissed her, and they both started to make it passionate.

After a few minutes (Or so they later said), they both went to sleep in their respective beds.

**Back To Naruto and Sakura**

"So, Naruto, I have a question." Sakura said.

"What is it?"

"What kind of music do you like?"

"Is that really important?"

"Well... Yeah."

"Why?"

"I can't tell you. Just answer the question please."

"Fine, I like AC/DC, Aerosmith, and Metalica the most. In other words, Rock." (This does take place in present time, if anyone was wondering)

"Thank you Naruto." Sakura said as she gave Naruto a hug

Naruto wrapped his arms around her to make a tighter embrace (And 'cause it looks really dumb when you're being hugged by a girl and your arms are at your side).

"Oh yeah, by the way, Naruto. Tommorow at noon Kiba said he wanted to see you, so stop by his house."

"Okay."

The Next Day (Naruto)

Beep Beep Beep Beep Beep

Naruto smacked his alarm clock so hard it went through his wall, and a few moments later he heard someone say, "Where the hell did that come from?"

Naruto just completely ignored it and walked out. 'Okay, I set that for 9:30, right? So... I have absolutely nothing to do 'till noon. Wow, my life is really boring. Maybe I should pay Sakura a visit.'

Naruto called up Sakura at his house. "Hello?" She answered

"Hey, Sakura, it's Naruto."

"Of course it is, I'd recognize that voice anywhere."

"Sakura, are you doing anything today?"

"Ummm, I have to go somewhere at 11:30, but before that, no. Why?"

"Well, do you wanna go for a walk?"

"Sure, why not?"

"Cool. When should I come?"

"Are you doing anything now?"

"No."

"Okay, how about now then?"

"I have to get ready first, I just woke up."

'It's funny that the first thing he does when he wakes up is call me.' Sakura thought.

"Okay, stop over when your ready" Sakura said.

Naruto put on clothes, brushed his teeth, and took a five-minute shower. (Not in that order)

He then walked through a couple streets until he came upon a familiar house. He knocked on the door. A few seconds later Sakura opened the door. "Hey Naruto."

"What's up?"

"Nothing. So, where do you wanna go?"

"I know a really cool place just outside of town."

"Okay, let's go."

Naruto and Sakura walked out of town into a forest, until they came into a clearing with a waterfall and a lake.

"I used to come to this place all the time."

"Really?"

"Yeah. It looks a lot better during the evening. You should see the sunset reflecting off the waterfall."

"So, why'd you wanna take me here?"

"Sakura... I have something to tell you."

"Yes?"

"I love you." Naruto said. Sakura looked into his eyes. For the first time, she noticed how caring and loving his eyes were. Sakura hugged him.

"I love you too." Naruto reached down and kissed her. After the initial shock faded she started to kiss him back.

After the kiss, Naruto thought of something. "Hey Sakura, do you know how to walk on water?"

"No, why?"

"Want me to teach you?"

"Sure, that sounds fun."

For the next hour and fifteen minutes Naruto taught Sakura how to walk on water. When they were done, Naruto checked his watch. 11:15. "Hey Sakura, you should get to where you said you had to go."

"Oh yeah. Okay, see you later. And don't forget, Kiba wants to see you at noon."

"I'll walk you back to Konoha if you want Sakura"

"Okay, let's go."

When they got back, Naruto told Sakura it was 11:25. Sakura left off to wherever she had to go, when something suddenly hit Naruto like a sack of bowling balls. 'Hey, it's my birthday today.'

Naruto wandered around town till 11:55 when he headed to Kiba's house. He knocked on the door and Kiba answered.

"Oh, hey Naruto, come on in."

Naruto and Kiba walked in, and all-of-the-sudden Naruto was attacked by the noise of many people yelling, "HAPPY BIRTHDAY!"

Naruto saw a bunch of his friends in the room. (And a few others) They were Sakura, Shikamaru, Ino, Chouji, Shino, Hinata, Lee, Ten-Ten, Neji, Gaara, Temari, and Kankuro. Naruto's first reaction was, "Ummmm... Wow..."

After 5 hours, everybody was gone, except Naruto, Sakura, Kiba, and Hinata. They were all cleaning up Kiba's home. When they finished, Naruto and Sakura went out to eat ramen. It was like Naruto's dream. Sakura AND ramen. All it needs is Tsunade to retire and appoint him Hokage.

Soooo, anyway, Naruto and Sakura decided to share just one bowl, as they had eaten a lot at the party. After a few seconds, they were both slurping noodles, or should I say, noodle. They had both gotten ahold of the same one. Naruto noticed this and said while eating the ramen, "Ummm, Sakura, we have the same noodle."

She just replied, "I know."

Now, what kind of fanfiction would this be if they didn't kiss while both eating the same noodle, eh?

Okay, so that thing I just said happend.

The kiss broke out into a long passionate kiss. Which I'm not gonna describe. Cause I'm gonna try to keep this a low rating. Ane besisdes, would you really die if I didn't describe it? Cause if you will, tell me and I "may" put it in next chapter.

**END OF CHAPTER**

* * *

I'm gonna make another chapter whether you want me to or not. 


	2. The Mission

Author: Monkeyman88j 

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Naruto or any of it's characters... Yet ;)

* * *

Ummm... Errrr... God dammit I can't think of anything. Okay, I have an idea. 

**Naruto and Sakura**

The next words that were said were "Holy Shit." And I'm gonna tell you why. You see, the reason, is that one overly tall fella, and his little gender confused partner showed up. Oh, and by the way, they were supposed to be dead.

"Errr, hello Z-Zabuza, H-Haku." Naruto said nervously. "W-What are you two u-up to?"

"Nothing, why?" Zabuza asked.

"Because we thought you were dead! I mean, you definetly looked like it." Sakura blurted out.

"Well, looks can be deceiving." Haku replied.

"So uhhh, are you two here to like, seek eternal vengeance on our immortal souls?" Naruto asked.

"Nope. Don't you remember, right before I "died", I became all good 'n stuff. Well that wasn't just a 2 minute thing."

"Oh. So ummm. What are you doing here? Don't you live in the mist village?" Naruto said.

"Hello, missing-nin." Zabuza replied.

"Oh, right, I forgot." Naruto said.

"So what, are you gonna join our village or something?" Sakura said.

"Yes actually" Haku said.

"Oh, well, good luck." Naruto said.

"Well, we gotta go to the Hokage now." Zabuza said.

"Okay, see you later." Naruto said.

"Bye." Sakura said.

"See ya" Haku said.

"Later" Zabuza said.

**Five Minutes Later**

"Well, that was interesting, wasn't it?" Naruto said with a terrible british accent.

"Indeed." Sakura replied with an accent that was just as bad.

"Well, it's getting late, we outta go home." Naruto said. "I'll walk ya."

"Okay."

Naruto and Sakura walked hand-in-hand back to Sakura's house. When they got there, they parted with a passionate kiss. Soon afterwards, Naruto walked away towards his home. When he got there, he did the most amazing thing. He went to sleep (gasp). Okay, so it's not that amazing. It's actually quite normal.

**The Next Morning **

Naruto woke up and headed down to the Hokage's office to see is he had a mission. He walked knocked on Tsunade's door. He heard her tell a guard to open the door. When Naruto walked in, he saw Sakura and Kakashi were already there. Tsunade said, "We have a very important mission for you."

"What is it?" Naruto asked.

"You are going to hunt down the Akatsuki."

"WHAT?" Naruto, Sakura, and Kakashi said at the same time.

"You heard me. The Akatsuki are becoming a huge threat to us, so we are sending our most powerful ninja there. Jiraiya and myself will also be joining you. There is one more person whom we are hoping to recruit."

"Who?" Naruto asked.

"A person who could not resist. Uchiha Sasuke."

"Do you know where he is?" Naruto asked frantically

"Yes" Tsunade.

"How are we gonna get him?"

"How do you think? The guy's only point in life is to kill his brother, don't you think he would jump at a chance to do it? You, Sakura and Kakashi will infiltrate Orochimaru's base and give him the offer." Tsunade said.

"Ok" Naruto said.

A few hours later, Naruto, Sakura, and Kakashi were all packed and ready to go. When they Naruto and Sakura met at the gate, it was around 12:00. When Kakashi arrived (only fifteen minutes late) they set out towards Sasuke's current position. As Naruto was shocked to find out, Sasuke, Kabuto, and Orochimaru were at the Valley of End.

Naruto, Sakura, and Kakashi set out towards the valley. When started to approach it, dusk came. They decided to set up camp.

When they had set up camp and got a fire going, Naruto and Sakura sat on one side of the fire, Sakura leaning on Naruto's shoulder. Kakashi was on the other side reading his book. Sakura could see a small twinge of fear on Naruto's face. She instantly realized what the problem was. "Naruto," Sakura started, "If Sasuke does rejoin our village, I will still be yours and only yours." A sign of relief was evident on Naruto's face. "I no longer love Sasuke, in fact, I feel as though I never did." Sakura finished.

With that, Sakura and Naruto both got up and went to their sleeping bags to sleep.

**The Next Morning**

Naruto awoke and found that Sakura was already still asleep. The suprising thing was that she had somehow manuevered her way to the other side of their tent, and had her arms wrapped around Naruto. Because Naruto didn't want to wake Sakura, he went back to sleep.

**One Hour Later**

This time when Naruto awoke, Sakura had waken at the same time. When she saw his face half an inch away from hers, she turned as pink as her hair, but was to shocked to move. When Naruto saw her like this, he gave her a quick peck on the lips and grinned at her.

Sakura started to laugh. Which is an odd thing to do when you wake up face to face with some guy with whiskers who kisses you on the lips while your shocked out of your mind. When they both sat up, a question popped into Naruto's mind. "Sakura, last night, you said you felt that you never loved Sasuke, why?"

"Because, I always liked Sasuke because I thought he was brave, kind, and caring. I thought he was just hiding it all. Then I realized that Sasuke never existed, it was really you."

"Oh..."

Sakura grinned. "Is that all you can come up with you big dope? A simple oh?"

"What? Oh, sorry. I was just thinking."

"What could you possibly be thinking about? You childhood love just told you she loves you back, and your thinking about other things?!"

"Hey, I was thinking about how beautiful you are." After seeing Sakura's expression starting to turn angry, Naruto continued.

"I meant your personality."

"Oh, okay."

**End of Chapter**

* * *

Yes, yes, I know it's REALLY short, but I wanted to get this submitted before someone hunted me down for not writing. I also appologize for taking sooo long, but I hadn't gotten many chances to write recently.  



	3. Author's Notes

**... I'm sorry to announce, but this is not a chapter, but Author's notes...**

I just wanted to know how many people out there wanted me to continue this story. If I get say, just 3 or 4 people to say yes that they wanted me to continue, otherwise I may leave this story incomplete. Of course, there is also the chance that if just one person made a good enough reason to continue the story, I might go on.

(In other words, send in a review for me to continue the story if you want to)

And, if I do continue the story, I just want to apologize for taking so long 'n stuff.


	4. Hiatus

Hiatus... A word that many people on this website dread. Also a word that I am going to be using for this story, for the time being. For those of you who don't know, Hiatus means going on a break from a series, or something of that sort. 


End file.
